The present disclosure relates to intuitive management of electronic files. Using a computer file management system, a file can be created, edited, saved, opened or loaded into memory, and/or closed. Directories can be used to organize files. Files can also be managed based on their location on a storage device. Typically, computer files are stored in a storage medium in binary form, and are not necessarily organized into any structure due to disk storage fragmentation. However, the grouping of files into directories, in operating systems like DOS, Unix, Linux, or folders, in operating systems like Mac OS and Microsoft Windows, is often accomplished by updating a table, such as the File Allocation Table or NTFS for Microsoft Windows, that indexes file information. In this table or index, the physical location and its position in the hierarchy of directories are stored.